NoCo:AZ
by XxSakugoxX
Summary: Title says it all!


A/N: Warning this contains boyxboy and the relationship of NoahxCody so if you do not like do not read.

A-Z: NoCo

A- against

When Cody first relizes his atraction to Noah, he was against it all together. Cody tried to keep his distance exspecially scene the scene at the awake-a-thon, but as went on he became more and more atracted to the scarcastic bookworm. So, naturaly when Noah kissed him he couldn't help, but give in.

B- But, but

The day Sierra walked in on Sierra was many things. For Noah it was a great day, he loved how he was one of the people to emotionly scar Sierra for life, for Cody it was very embarrassing, and for Sierra it was nothing but horrirific.

The only thing that girl could mummle was, "but, but..." before falling out cold.

C- cargo hold

Cody escaped from Sierra dunking into the cargo hold, hiding behind a box. Where it just so happened Noah was, where he was hopeing to get a little peace and quiet and read a book. A simple question about what Noah was reading caused a little fight about who got the book, the fight ended with a first kiss and a short make-out session.

D- don't

The day Noah got voted out was a sad day for both Cody and Noah. " Noah please don't go!" Cody cried as he clung to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, but im getting the boot... Alajandro made it clear..." replyed a mornful Noah. "But i don't want you to, I don'y want you to leave!"

E- envolope

When Cody was handed the white envolope that contained a cheak for one-million dollars, only one thing crossed his mind; A certain someone was gonna get anything the wanted from now on...

F- fireants

Cody was scared to death when he fell into a fireant hill in the middle of a challage, exspecially scence the rest of his team wasn't around. But, thankfully Noah found him and was there to carry him back to the plan to save his life.

G- grief

Cody was bummed a while awhile after Noah was voted out in londan. He was consumed in grief until, he relized he needed to win for him boyfriend 'cause he was watching him.

H- help

Cody ran as fast as he could, Sierra hot on his trail. Cody, not watching where he was going ran full force into Noah, knocking the two down, Cody jumped into an entrance as Sierra ran by almost hitting Noah as well. Noah got up and brushed non-existant dirt off of his clothes and turned to Cody. "you know, theres an easy way to get her to leave you alone." Cody jumped up hearing those words. "What is it?" and as he said that they heard Sierra yell, "Cody!" and just as Cody was about to high tell it, Noah caught him by the arm and pushen him againt the wall connecting his lips to smaller ones.

I- itch

When Cody arrived at the Playa Des' Losers with a cast on, someone had to be here the get all those hard to reach iches. Luckly, for Cody, Noah was there to help.

K- kisses

Though the two shared many kisses they would always remember the awake-a-thon and that ear-kiss that started all others.

L- lose

When Cody lost the challage to Al he felt weak and ashamed to see Noah. He thought he was just a loser, but good thing Noah wa there to show him he ddidn't lose everything.

M- melt

After the challage in the snow, Cody was still half-frozen when they reached the plane. Noah took pleasure in making sure he didn't shiver anymore that night by helping him melt.

N- no

When Noah watched Sierra kiss Cody all he could think was. "Oh no you didn't!" And knew he would have to set that girl sraight.

O- only

As Noah fell for the hell trap Chris called a plane only one hing crossed his mind."I hope Cody will be okay..."

P- poke

No matter how much it anoye Noah for Cody to sit ad poke him, Noah would always secretly like it.

Q- quiet

Noah entered the libary with a content smile on his face. He loved the peace and quiet of the libary. It always gave him time to think about everything that was going on in his life , especlly the gap-toothed boy that entered it.

R- rough

Though Noah was usaully gental, Cody always looked foward to the time when he was a little... rough-housed.

S- stop

Just like any other day, Sierra was chasing pooor Cody... But, it was also a quite unusaul day , just when Sierra pinned Cody and was just about to kiss him Owen's shoe went flying across the room contecting to the back of the super fans head and knock her out. Everyone looked in the direction of Noah and Owen, who was holding a book, with questioning looks on their faces and Cody with a blush. "...What?" He shrugged, "I want to read and I can't with all the yelling."

T- toy

When Sierra annoched that she knew everything about Cody, Noah was mad that she would clam that. But, when she told everyone about Jerry, Cody's stuffed Emu, which he still slep with, Noah was downright pissed. He was supposed to be the only one who knew about that!

U- understanding

Cody depended on Noah just like Noah on him. They were always there for eachother and always had that right understanding of one anothers problems.

V- void

Cody felt that everytime he was with noah he felt apricated and needed. Cody felt that Noah feeled a void that was once empty and that needed to be feeled for awhile. And he also felt no one else could feel that certain void like Noah did...

W- want

Izzy smiled obseving Noah and Cody, though they didn't know, she could see by the sideways glances they shared with each other,while they talked or just simply passed one another, that they wanted each other. Izzy was now offically making it her personal mission to get them togther, no matter what.

X- x-ray vision

Noah smirked as he glanced at Cody. Cody was flirting with Gwen well, thats what it seemed like. Noah could see though Codys act and it wouldn't fool him.

Y- yes!

After season three, Chris invited all of the total drama cast to a hotel to film extras. Everyone was pleased well, almost everyone. Sierra had the displeaser to be placed right beside Noah's room wher often at night she could hear Codys many sreams of Yes. That certainly did not help her fall asleep.

Z- zero

When Sierra was introducted to the show Noah knew there was a zero present chance for her to get Cody to fall in love but ,he was up for a little bit of challage.


End file.
